1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of digital processors, particularly those structured for processing analog signals.
2. Prior Art
Much of the current commercial LSI technology is directed towards the processing and handling of digital signals. Recently, with the declining cost of integrated circuits and their improved performance, more emphasis is being placed on the digital processing of analog signals. Digital (LSI) processing of video, speech and other analog signals has become more common.
The efficient processing of these analog signals has required new architectures. In the case of the present invention, a two-port, random access memory and the unique treatment of overflows provide an extremely efficient processor. The closest processors known to applicant are described in IEEE ICASSP Apr. 21-14, 1976, Philadelphia, Pa., "A Digital Signal Processing System" by Abraham Peled, pages 636-639, and IEEE ICASSP, 1977, "Speed Enhancement of Digital Signal Processing Software Via Microprogramming A General Purpose Minicomputer" by Morris and Mudge, Session 5, Paper No. 5.